universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Kenny (LBC)
Entrance Princess is Here TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Royal Kiss When you get to close at the opponent, Princess Kenny will kiss at the opponent that it make the opponent puke and drain damage for about one minute, which if someone is walk to the puke it will slipped off and give an minor damage. It also fix's your partner in Team Battle, when you kiss at your partner it will cure 25% of your partners damage, but you have to wait about 10 seconds to reuse your move. Side B - Heart Bow Princess Kenny draw out her bow that she can shoot arrows at the rivals for an damage like Link, and it also work on your partner if you shoot at your partners it will raises speed and attacks. But be careful while you charged this bow, if you shoot too early it will slipped off the arrow. Up B - Magical Rainbows Princess Kenny is sent out the rainbow out of it's hand, which if the rainbow is constantly take damage at the opponents only if you press Up B and press side button, which when you still press Up B it will rise up really easy. Down B - Furry Friends Princess Kenny summon the little mouses that it can follow Kenny, when you press Down B again it will charge at the opponent for an constantly take damage. But you better be careful if you hold the mouse in 15 seconds it will attack at Kenny, and you can use the attack again only in 30 seconds. Final Smash - Kawaii Unicorn Stampede When Princess Kenny use the Final Smash, she calls out the Kawaii Unicorn to charge at the opponents, the only way is to beat them is to press the button rightly at three times. If you seceded, the Unicorn is attack at the opponents for an maximum damage, but if she failed it will give Kenny 15% damage and it will attack the opponents for an minor max damage. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Ending Music [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4k7F7elscEY South Park - End Credits] Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:South Park Category:The Stick of Truth Category:Unknown Gender Category:Princess Category:Lawl Battle Combat Category:Playable Characters Category:Former Heroes Category:Anti Heros Category:Human Category:Not actually gay Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kawaii Category:Celebrities Category:Starter Characters (LBC) Category:Playable Characters (LBC)